Trapped
by Neriyura
Summary: Sasuke terjebak di gang gelap bersama pemuda pirang yang 'sedikit' melecehkannya. NaruSasu AU!fic


**Trapped**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu dongs xD**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi/Homo, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas panjang dan berusaha dengan alakadarnya untuk memperbaiki penampilan kusut yang-tidak-Sasuke-sekali-nya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berjalan gontai menarik kedua kakinya menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah yang berat, meskipun penampilannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap kusut seperti ketika ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung delapan tingkat tempat para orang-orang di dunia hiburan 'menjajakan' diri sekaligus tempat ia meraih pundi-pundi uang.

Sebenarnya penampilan kusut itu tidak ada dalam kamus Sasuke. Apalagi ia bekerja di bidang _entertainment. Well_ , meskipun ia bukan sebagai aktor ataupun model, tapi sebagai seorang manajer dari orang-orang seperti itupun harus tetap rapi, kan?

Tapi bagaimana penampilannya tidak kusut? Setelah ia berlari _sprint_ seperti seorang yang kesetanan hanya untuk segera sampai di kantornya tepat waktu. Karena apa? Karena boss-nya akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia datang terlambat.

Sial.

Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk kemacetan yang terjadi. Ia juga mengutuk bossnya yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan berkata ia harus datang sebelum jam perjanjian karena si super model yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya sudah ada di jalan. Pokoknya ia mengutuk segalanya.

Ia sudah bilang bahwa ia terjebak macet, tapi bossnya seolah tidak peduli dan ia bilang ia tidak mau tahu, Sasuke harus ada di sana secepatnya. Sialan. Apa bossnya pikir Sasuke itu seorang superman yang bisa langsung terbang ke sana?

Mau tidak mau ia harus turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi dan berlari menuju kantornya dengan kedua kakinya. Ia sudah hampir gila, apalagi suara-suara klakson mobil yang ditekan oleh pengendara norak yang tidak sabaran semakin membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Oh, bossnya pasti sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena ia sungguh berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya sampai seperti ini.

Haha.

 _Bullshit._

Dan yang membuat darah pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin naik ke ubun-ubun adalah cengiran kuda bossnya ketika ia sampai di depan lobi perusahaan.

"Model kita tidak jadi datang. Terjebak macet, katanya"

Sungguh. Saat itu Sasuke ingin menelan seluruh bumi beserta isinya.

Tapi meskipun ia ingin sekali meninju wajah yang sedang menyengir kuda di hadapannya, ia masih tetap harus menahan diri. Karena ia tahu diri, dia itu siapa? Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum garing lalu berbalik dan pulang.

Ia memilih jalan yang sepi supaya tidak ada yang melihat wajah kusutnya, karena _image_ itu nomer satu bagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. _well_ , meskipun pasti satu atau dua orang akan melihatnya, tapi persetan lah. Toh meskipun pakaiannya lusuh, wajahnya tetap tampan (menurutnya)

Tapi tunggu, suara berisik apa itu?

Ia yakin, ia sedang berada di jalan yang biasanya sepi. Ah, atau jangan-jangan sedang ada demo besar-besaran? Atau sedang ada lomba lari marathon?

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia menengok ke segala arah untuk menemukan sumber suara—dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari jeritan lebay kaum feminine yang sedang berlari-lari mengetak-ketukan tapak sepatu mereka seperti kuda di belakangnya.

Sasuke baru saja akan berteriak pada mereka untuk besikap seperti manusia biasa dan berjalan dengan normal ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan—yang harus Sasuke akui, kekar namun lembut dan wangi—menutup mulutnya, dan menyeretnya ke gang gelap terdekat.

Ia melebarkan kedua matanya, dan ia mulai panik. Tunggu tunggu tunggu,ada apa ini? apa ia sedang ada dalam suatu adegan di dalam film? Apa ia akan dibunuh? Apa disekitar sini ada cctv? Jadi jika ia benar-benar dibantai, akan ada barang bukti pembunuhnya dan ia tidak akan menjadi arwah penasaran.

Tapi, jika ia mati, nanti mama dan papanya sedih, apalagi kakaknya yang bernama Itachi yang protektif luar biasa pastinya akan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau ia sampai mati. Tapi tak apalah, ia ingat kalau Itachi adalah tipe manusia yang gampang _move on_ , jadi kalau ia mati, mama papanya tinggal _bikin_ adik baru (ya keleus)

Tapi serius, apa ia benar-benar akan mati secepat ini? _for god's sake_ , ia tidak mau mati dalam keadaan virgin. Ya, meskipun ia memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu, ia tetap manusia normal seperti yang lainnya. Ia juga ingin suatu saat ia bisa memiliki pasangan dan berkeluarga juga.

Pemuda raven itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Dadanya sudah sesak nyaris diambang kematian, dan ia harus segera meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya jika ia tidak mau mati betulan saat ini juga. Tapi ternyata, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga si penyekapnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak semudah itu menyerah, ia masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Sialan, si brengsek ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia sadar tenanganya terbuang percuma. Ia ingin sekali memberikan simpati yang paling dalam kepada latihan fisiknya selama masa remaja untuk membuat otot-otonya kuat, karena dalam situasi seperti ini, ia malah seperti seorang kakek-kakek tak berdaya. Dan akhirnya, latihan fisik yang selama ini ia jalani percuma. Tidak menolong sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat. Kakinya melemas, matanya berkunang-kunang karena tubuhnya sudah mulai kekurangan oksigen dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan si penyekap dan karena itulah akhirnya tangan yang menutup saluran nafasnya menghilang.

"Ssshhh aku mohon diam, jangan berisik… mereka mengejarku"

Setelah meraup oksigen banyak-banyak, Sasuke mendongak, ia melihat seorang pemuda—tampan—berkulit tan, dengan rambut pirang menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, dengan mata biru yang terlihat bercahaya walaupun remang menatap lembut kearahnya, ia seolah memohon pada Sasuke dengan cara nonverbal. Oh ia juga tersenyum manis yang membuatnya seolah manusia jelmaan malaikat.

Sasuke mendengus. Jelas sekali pemuda ini sedang memasang wajah palsunya. Seperti trik murahan untuk menggaet kaum-kaum tertentu. Cih, Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal seperti itu. oh tentu itu karena ia sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman hidupnya sebagai manajer artis/actor, jadi ia paham betul kalau banyak aktor yang pandai memasang mimik seperti itu.

"Brengsek, kau hampir membunuhku dan sekarang kau berani menyuruhku untuk diam?"

"Ssshht sssshhht kumohon diamlah. Jika kau bersuara, mereka akan melihat kita" Pemuda yang terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya itu berbisik sambil kembali menyimpan telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan pemuda itu "Lalu kenapa jika mereka melihat kita? Biar mereka tahu kau hampir membunuh—aww"

Belum sempat pemuda Uchiha itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, punggungnya terlebih dahulu menubruk dinding oleh perbuatan pemuda tan di hadapannya ini. Melihat mata berbinar tadi berubah menatapnya tajam, Sasuke jadi bungkam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, akan kucium kau"

"HAH?" Bukannya diam, Sasuke malah menaikkan volume suaranya dan membuat pemuda pirang di depannya gusar.

"Jika kau memang tak mau diam, aku yang akan membuatmu diam"

Sasuke yang berniat kembali berteriak menjadi bungkam seketika saat sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Di bibir perawannya.

Oh. _#Rip-Uchiha-Sasuke's-first-kiss._

Si bocah brengsek itu benar-benar menciumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo idiot di tengah gema suara teriakan-teriakan para kaum feminine tadi karena terlalu _shock_ , oh atau karena pemuda tan tampan bak super model tipikal pemuda yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi basah seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

Demi tuhan! Ia tidak sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. pikirannya seolah _blank._ Yang ia ingat, ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, minum jus tomat lalu tidur siang dan sekarang malah mengalami hal ini. ya _lord_ , apa salahku? Ia membatin. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mengerti apa faedahnya orang itu menyekapnya.

"B-brengsek! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah Sasuke kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia kembali berontak dalam pelukan pria itu yang justru malah membuatnya seolah memberikan akses kepada pemuda itu untuk menjamahnya.

"Ah maaf, habisnya kau tidak mau diam. Jadi aku malah kelepasan"

"Hah? Kelepasan katamu?—"

"Shhh" Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinganya dan membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Meskipun jeritan-jeritan kecil masih menggema, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan getaran yang ada di suara pemuda itu "Aku hanya memintamu untuk diam, peri cantik"

Peri cantik? _The fuck_ , ia benar-benar ingin menendang pemuda ini.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke mewujudkan keinginannya, ia kembali memekik ketika sepasang tangan tan itu menangkap dua bongkahan pantatnya entah sengaja atau tidak "Shh _please please,_ diamlah. Kalau kau bisa kooperatif sebentar saja, nanti aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Kau pasti senang, kan?

Sasuke memberengut. Dia, pemuda di hadapannya, datang entah dari mana dan melakukan pelecehan kepadanya dengan percaya diri mengklaim bahwa Sasuke akan senang diajak kencan olehnya? Yang benar saja!

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengumpulkan kekuatanya untuk memberontak "Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa ciuman nista itu.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah cengo "Kau… benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya kaget seolah hal itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar "Setelah kau dengan manisnya mendesah karena ciumanku, kau masih tidak mengenalku?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Sialan, kenapa bocah ini membawa-bawa ciuman 'tidak sengaja'-nya lagi?

"Me-memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mengenalmu? Apa kau sejenis _Ouji-sama_?"

Bocah itu kembali melongo untuk sejenak. Sesaat terpana dengan wajah _tsundere_ yang ditampilkan pemuda kecil di depannya.

"Ya-ya aku memang bukan Ouji sama atau apapun dari keluarga kerajaan, sih" Jawabnya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menempelkannya di dinding belakang pemuda raven itu "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan berdua supaya kau bisa mengenalku lebih dekat, hm?"

Si Namikaze itu menatap Uchiha dengan pandangan anomali dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup, terlihat seram sebenarnya, tapi ternyata tatapannya itu malah memantul tak berefek pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Persetan dengan namamu—ammhhh—brengsek! Kenapa kau menciumku lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum miring "Owh _cutie_ , kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Kata seperti itu tidak baik, kau tahu? Oh tapi aku sudah punya cara untuk membuat bibir mungil itu berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda Namikaze itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. _Bless the power of kepepet_ , Sasuke sudah membunyikan alarm tanda bahayanya dan membuatnya berpikir cepat dan—

DUAGHH

—lutut Sasuke bersarang tepat di selangkangan Naruto dan itu membuatnya seketika melepaskan genggaman tangannya. tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto berguling di tanah kesakitan dan langsung saja berlari. Lari sejauh mungkin dari makhluk tampan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin ia berhasil lolos dari pemuda mesum yang menyekapnya di gang remang, dan juga lolos dari interogasi Itachi yang melihat penampilan Sasuke yang acak-acakan, seperti habis diperkosa kalau kakaknya itu bilang. (ya, walaupun apa yang ia alami memang _kind of_ seperti itu) tapi _pride_ nya sebagai seorang laki-laki membuatnya bungkam. Apalagi kalau membayangkan wajah gusar Itachi yang akan langsung berangkat ke kantor polisi, haha tidak terima kasih.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga takdir benar-benar senang bermain dengannya. Ia tahu, ia akan menjadi manager seorang bintang terkenal yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Ia merasa beruntung, awalnya. Tapi ketika ia tahu siapa artis itu, ia ingin menarik kembali seluruh pikirannya.

Kalau diibaratkan, bola mata Sasuke sudah hampir copot saking lebarnya ia membolakan mata. Di sana, tepat di depannya ia melihat orang itu sedang menyengir lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Wah… peri cantik yang kemarin, kau ingat denganku?—"

Ya. Sasuke ingat sekali dengan orang itu. _vivid and clear._ Ia tidak mungkin melupakan orang brengsek yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan yeah sedikit melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu—"

Cih, Sasuke yang tidak senang. Kalau boleh, Sasuke ingin menciut masuk kloset lalu disiram saja daripada ada di sini dan berhadapan dengan si supermodel ini. Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa tidak ingat nama bintang yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau yang jadi managerku. Wah dunia ini ternyata sempit ya—"

Yeah, dunia ini memang sempit, _indeed_. Sasuke malah jadi berharap bahwa bumi bisa sebesar planet Jupiter saja kalau bisa.

"Ah atau mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama ya"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar supaya tidak terkesan dipaksakan. Ia ingin menendang sekali lagi selangkangan si tampan di depannya ini sebenarnya _, but—no_ , Sasuke itu professional. Jadi, ia masih bisa menahan hasratnya itu. yeah, bukan masalah.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, anda Namikaze Naruto-san, kan? Saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" Ujarnya sesopan mungkin menghiraukan kata-kata yang orang ini keluarkan tadi tentang pertemuan, takdir dan tektek bengeknya.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, sadar betul kalau orang dihadapannya itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hee… ayolah peri cantik, apa tidak ada basa-basi dulu? Yeah, mengingat—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya seiring dengan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat seseduktif mungkin "—Kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin kau masih ingat, kan?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada dokumen yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. haah, bocah ini, selalu saja membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan ritual penusukan boneka _voodoo_ atas namanya.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sasuke kembali tersenyum lebar "Aku kira kita tidak perlu membahas hal di luar pekerjaan, karena aku tahu kau itu seorang professional, kan? Dan satu lagi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, bukan peri cantik"

Naruto kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian menyeringai. _Well_ , mungkin hari-harinya ke depan akan lebih menarik.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

a/n: Kesananya biar kalian yang membayangkan sendiri *wink *ditaboks


End file.
